


Fire

by Dandee



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandee/pseuds/Dandee
Summary: Sasha can't say no to Shea behind closed doors.





	Fire

“What are you doing?” Sasha hissed, whipping her head around to scan the hallway for techs as Shea tugged on her arm, pulling her into the closet with her.

“Shhh,” Shea smiled as she pulled the door closed behind her. “Don’t be so loud.” She took a step forward and her hands found Sasha’s shoulders.

“This is crazy,” Sasha breathed, grabbing fistfuls of Shea’s shirt.

“I know,” Shea said as she closed the space between them and crashed her lips against Sasha’s. She shivered at the moan that immediately fell from Sasha's mouth into her own. Sasha's hands clawed at her back and Shea walked them deeper into the closet; the sound of cleaning utensils rattling echoed off the ceiling as they banged into the shelves against the wall.

Sasha groaned when her back slammed against the shelves, and her lips parted to slide her tongue along Shea’s. She pulled her closer, heat radiating between them as their bodies melded to one another. Shea quickly broke away to leave a trail of desperate kisses along the hard line of her jaw.

“We-- we can't,” Sasha gasped, the feel of Shea's knee pressed between her thighs making her chest rise and fall heavily. 

“We can,” Shea hummed in response, her teeth scraping against her cheek. Her palms smoothed over Sasha’s chest and over her shoulders while her lips made their way down her neck.

“This is wrong,” Sasha said, her lashes fluttering closed when Shea sucked hard at her neck.

“I know,” Shea moaned as her lips made way to Sasha’s collar.

“We have boyfriends.” Sasha’s fingers flew to her hair.

“I know.”

Sasha grasped Shea's shoulders when she felt the knee between her legs press firmly against her bulge. Shea took her face into her hands and captured her lips once more.

Fire.

That was the only way Sasha could think to describe her. Shea felt like fire, and Sasha was burning beneath her.

“I want you,” Shea just barely whispered when she broke the kiss, those dark brown eyes searching Sasha’s.

Sasha reacted. It couldn't be helped. Shea was something different than she'd ever known.

Sasha had seen this coming, from the very first time their eyes had met. Shea was everything Sasha wasn't; she was fierce and brazen, and her eyes seemed to cut right through a person. Her body was taut and strapping, and it screamed to Sasha, called to her like an animal in heat. It hadn't taken long for Shea to notice the power she had over Sasha, and she’d played the perfect harlot, the ultimate tease. Today, however the games would stop, and though she tried in vain to control herself, Sasha couldn't keep her hands to herself.

“What if-- what if someone walks in?” Sasha stammered, her last attempts at control slipping away from her.

“Then you better hurry,” Shea said with a devilish smile.

Sasha let out a shuddering sigh when Shea fell to her knees and grabbed the mounds of her ass, her nails digging against the soft flesh. She licked at the bulge that pressed against the fabric of Sasha’s blazer, kissing along the outline of her shaft.

“No tuck?” Shea blinked up at her with a knowing, devilish smile.

“Shut up,” Sasha chuckled.

Shea grinned as she pulled the blazer up, licking her lips when she laid eyes upon Sasha’s length. She kissed the hardened member through her panties, eliciting a soft moan from Sasha. She ran a hard line with her tongue, from the very base of her shaft all the way to the tip, then down again. 

“Oh God,” Sasha choked, her hand wandering to stroke Shea's cheek.

And in one swift motion, Sasha's panties were down and Shea’s lips were around her. Sasha gasped when she hit the back of Shea’s throat, and she looked down to meet her watering eyes. She was under a spell, watching with her eyes squinting in pleasure as Shea's head bobbed back and forth, as she moaned into her, the vibrations sending shockwaves up her spine.

Sasha knew she wouldn't last long. Shea’s lips were soft and plump around her cock, and she kept a steady rhythm of twisting the base while she sucked hard along the shaft. Sasha panted heavily and pulled Shea's face closer, her hips bucking as she neared the edge. 

“Oh God-- Shea--”

Shea continued eagerly, moaning affirmatively while she brought her other hand to palm Sasha’s sack. The image of Shea's cheeks hollowed around her cock and the anticipation in her eyes was all it took to send Sasha flying over the edge. She poured herself into the back of Shea's throat, a low moan escaping her as her hips bucked wildly. Shea’s eyes never left hers as she swallowed, her hands gripping Sasha’s hips to hold her in place. 

“Mmm,” she hummed as she let the cock fall from her mouth with a pop, grabbing the shaft and licking the moisture that spilled from the tip. “Wouldn't want to make a mess.”

Sasha trembled at the sensation, her over-sensitive cock twitching in Shea’s hand. She watched as Shea licked all around her, not letting a single drop go to waste. Sasha leaned against the wall, heavy-lidded as Shea rose from the ground and wiped at her lips with a smirk.

“You're delicious,” she purred, smoothing the front of her dress and tugging her wig back into place. 

Sasha grinned but said nothing, taken aback at the wanton state of things.

“Gotta go,” Shea quipped, turning to reach for the door. “We’re on in five--

Her words were cut short when Sasha pulled her roughly back to her, their mouths instantly crashing against one another. She could taste herself on Shea’s lips as they kissed deeply, and she couldn't help but feel like a teenager, desperate for more.

Shea laughed breathlessly as she broke away, her eyes sparkling. “Ok, we have to go. Seriously.”

Sasha nodded, a smile like the Cheshire Cat’s spreading across her face.

Before Shea opened the door, she cheekily advised that Sasha check her lipstick, then turned abruptly on her heel and slipped out of the closet, leaving the bald queen to collect her thoughts


End file.
